Super Idol
by overstar
Summary: Akira loses everything one day and finds herself turning to her greatest idol rival ever, Minoru Shiraishi. Can the two of them revive Akira's career or will her dreams of being a Super Idol go down the drain forever?
1. Life Goes to Hell

Based on Lucky Star by Kagami Yoshimizu. I only created a few characters

Chapter 1

Life goes to hell

The lights were off all around the set. Everyone was silent as the cameras began to roll. Everything was in place and scene 179 was finally underway. After several mishaps, they could finally shoot the scene how it was supposed to be shot.

"And Action!" the director yelled through a megaphone. Suddenly, the room was lit with every light and the stage was fully illuminated. In the center of everyone was a young girl, about 15, wearing a long black clock and in her hand was a huge scythe. Her pink hair flapped lazily in the fake breeze that was created by multiple fans. The set was that of a cemetery in mid winter.

"Everything is so silent. I have to admit I never thought this to be a lonely job." The girl spoke. It was her first line of the day and it was hit on the mark. The director wanted to applaud but the scene was still going. Making her next movie, the girl stepped forward next to a grave. Every step she made, the camera would follow her with the utmost precision.

"Mary Ann, my love, please don't leave." Another camera picked up a young man running onto set. His costume was tailored to look like an outfit from the early 1700s. AS in unison to the man's voice, the girl turned to him and fell to her knees.

"Please, Nathaniel, you and I both know that it is forbidden for you to be here. If you father were to find out then…" Taking the girl's hands the young man began to speak comforting words.

"I don't care what father says, whether you are death or not, Mary Ann, I love you!" This was it. The long awaited kiss that everyone had been practicing for the night earlier. It would be the movies ultimate climax. The director crossed his fingers as he watched the two actors move closer. All they had to do was land the kiss and the scene would be perfect and the movie a wrap.

"Oh…Nathaniel…" the young girl said as he moved closer. "I love you…" BANG!! Just before the kiss could happen, a huge forklift came rampaging through the set. The girl and young man dove out of the way as the massive machine ate through the set. Everything was being destroyed from the backdrop to the fake gravestones on the stage. Finally, the forklift stopped.

"Oh fuck!!" the operator yelled when he saw that his forklift had just destroyed everything. "Um!! Sorry, I kind of well…forgot where the break was and hit the gas. My bad!" The director's mouth was wide open.

"Why were you operating a forklift in the middle of the scene?" he screamed back. His perfect scene was all but ruined. As the director began spazzing out, the young actress approached the forklift operator. At first she was smiling but as soon as she got within grabbing distance, she wrapped her hands around his neck.

"YOU BASTARD, We were in the middle of a perfect scene and ruined it! I'm going to tear you apart into tiny little pieces and then I'm going to kill you again!" the girl screamed at the top of her lungs as she chocked the operator.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" the operator could barely chock out the words. He was holding on for dear life as the girl was chocking the last amount of life out of him. Thankfully, an older man ran up and pulled the girl off him.

"Akira, Akira, Akira, you must learn not to get so angry when little things like this happen." The pink haired girl glared at him. Her eyes were burning red with fire.

"Little? He blew up the whole god damn set. It was the last scene and more importantly he ruined my scene and my close up and lip locking with that hunken piece of meat right over there." Akira jabbed her finger at the young man she was sharing the scene with. He was lying on the ground, in a state of shock from being almost run over with a forklift.

"Akira, Akira, Akir…"

"AH… I told you never to use my name three times in a sentence ever again!" Akira grabbed the collar of her manager's shirt. Steam was practically bellowing out of her ears.

"Akira, baby, I'm sorry but its habit of mine." The director bowed his head. Akira loosened her grip on his shirt and put her hands at her sides.

"Never call me baby either." Akira then turned her anger onto everyone else. "EVERYONE GOT THAT!!" Not knowing what to do, the entire crew and cast just simply nodded. "You know what; I don't like your attitudes. Who is the Idol? That would be me. Who is the one that everyone will come see when the movie comes out? That would be me. Who is going to sell all of the merchandise? Oh, that would be me too." Before Akira could rant anymore, the camera man raised his hand.

"Doesn't Jim do the merchandising?"

"SHUT UP!" Akira screamed. She gave the poor camera man a hard kick to the nuts. "I'm Akira Kogami, I'm the idol , I'm the star, and I'm the only reason this movie will ever do well!"

"You're not a Super Idol yet." It was the biggest mistake of the day. Akira turned to where she heard the voice and began scanning the group for the perpetrator. Everyone was sweating as she looked them over.

"Your guys are lucky that I'm in a somewhat good mood today. Any other day and you would be dead." Akira stormed off to her manager. "I'm going to my trailer. If anyone wants me tell them to go fuck themselves." As Akira headed for her dumpy trailer, the manager simply looked at all of the frightened crew and shook his head in disgust.

"Good job you just completely pissed Akira off. Give yourself a big round of applause you bastards." As the manager stormed off after him pride and joy, the rest of the crew was standing in complete shock.

"How about we call it a day and go get some hush puppies." The director suggested as he got out of his director's chair. The crew nodded their heads in agreement and they went off to get some hush puppies.

Overhearing the director's comments, the manager stared sadly out of Akira's trailer window. Tears were running down his cheeks as he watched them pile into cars and leave.

"But I love hush puppies…" he mumbled. Akira, on the other hand, was sitting in the corner smoking a cigar. It was her third one that day and the smoke had all ready built up in the small trailer.

"Hey, manager dude, ya think you could, I don't know… BUY ME A BETTER TRAILER!" Akira threw her cigar onto the ground and began strangling her manager. "Screw your hush puppies and focus on making me a SUPER IDOL." The manager, frustrated as he was, pushed Akira off him.

"Akira, we won't ever be able to do that if you just storm off every set and lose every job I get you. Listen, you will never obtain your dream of being a SUPER IDOL and I'll never obtain my dream of becoming an old rich guy surrounded by hot young woman. I WANNA BE LIKE HUGH HEFNER!!" Akira folded her arms and gave the manager another dirty look.

"Well, I won't lose this job cause we're almost done with the movie."

-- -- --

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M LOSING THE JOB?" Akira screamed at the director. It was the next morning and it was time for roll call. After going through a few people, the director spilt the news for Akira.

"We think it would be for the best." The director replied. "I mean every day we're afraid you might kill us and that just doesn't make for good movie chemistry. Face it Akira, you're a bitch." A long 'ohhhh' could be heard in the background from all of the crew. In their hearts, they all agreed. Surprisingly, Akira just stood there and said nothing. Everyone, even the manager, expected her to claw out the director's eyes.

"What did you just say?" Akira asked. She didn't sound angry, just a little shocked. The director looked around at his fellow co-workers. They were all shaking their heads no.

"Akira, we just think this is for the best. I'm sorry?" Akira sighed. She didn't get why. She had poured her heart and soul out into the movie.

"But it's almost done." She pleaded.

"We think we're just going to start over." The director replied. Knowing that she had lost, Akira sulked out of the studio. Her manager quickly followed and didn't want to see if she set bombs or something around the premise in case this happened. Amazingly, there were no explosions or screams of death this time.

"Wow Akira, I'm impressed. You didn't maul anyone this time and get yourself arrested." The manager complimented trying to raise Akira's mood. It wasn't working. "Um… there are always other gigs. We could always do pornos."

"You're obsessed with that Playboy thing aren't you?" Akira glared at her manager.

"It's been my dream since I hit puberty." Her manager proudly replied as he put his arms on his hips and have a hearty laugh.

"God, I hate you." Akira yelled. "Get my god damn trailer, we're outta here."

-- -- --

Akira came out of the bathroom with a bathrobe and she flopped down on the comfortable hotel bed. It was almost time for her favorite show to start and she did not want to miss the conclusion. Just as she flipped on the TV, someone wrapped at her door.

"Who the hell is it?" she screamed. Every second that she was missing her show was another minute someone was going to be dead.

"Akira, it's me the manager. I got something to tell you let me in." Rolling her eyes, Akira answered the door. Her manager ran in, almost plowing her down.

"What the hell! You almost killed me you fat bastard!"

"Not now Akira, I have some good and bad news." It was always good and bad news with this guy. Akira sat down and waited for anything that could turn her career around.

"Give me the good news." She ordered as the manager started.

"Ok, the good news is I got a deal with Playboy as an editor." The manager started. Akira cocked her head. What was the bad news then? "The bad news is that I forget to pay some bills and the government has taken all your money and now you're flat broke."

"WHAT!!" Akira screamed as loud as she could. "You stupid fag, you're making this up right. I'm Akira."

"Yes you are Akira but now you're a very poor Akira and no longer can afford my services." Her manager replied. Her took her hand and shook then head out the door.

"Wait you fat son of a bitch, you screwed this up so how are you gonna fix it?" Akira demanded to know. Her ex-manager shrugged.

"In the fine print of my contract it says I'm not liable for any screw ups. You should have read the fine print." Akira could almost feel herself melt like snow. Not only had fat bastard completely ruined her life but he also had gotten his dreams fulfilled.

"Get back here you fat bastard." Akira yelled as she started chasing her ex-manager down the halls of the hotel. Seeing an outrageously pissed Akira, the manager sprinted to the elevator. Akira couldn't believe how fast he was for how much of a fat ass he is. Luckily for the manager, he was able to get to an open elevator and it shut before Akira could catch up. Pounding on the door with all her might, Akira screamed, "Get your mother fucking fat ass back here!"

-- -- --

Now face with two problems, Akira was thinking alone in her hotel room; trying to find an answer to all of this. Her first problem was she had no money, which meant no manager, which meant no new gigs, which meant no SUPER IDOL, which meant she would have to actually get a job. Her second problem was she had no way to pay for the hotel room.

"God, I hate everything and everyone." Akira cried as she buried her face in one of the hotel's fluffy white pillows. "What am I going to do?" As if like an answer to her prayers, her hotel room door opened and a man with a big grey mustache came in. He had one messed up left eye and his shirt was covered in water.

"You could always build The Wall." He said in one of those creepy deep voices that just screams pedophile.

"Who the hell are you?" Akira asked with tears still running town her face.

"I'm the janitor."

"Go away I don't want your help!" Akira yelled. Just as fast as he came in, the janitor seemed to almost float out of the room. The door shut behind him without him even touching it.

"If you ever want to build The Wall, just tell me." He said through the door.

"I said go away!" Akira shouted. She threw a pillow as the wall. Her entire life had gone to hell and now she had this weird guy following her around. She wanted everything to just go back to normal, just like when she was a true idol. "Is there no one who can help me?!"

Just then, Akira remembered something. She had the number to one of her colleagues, Minoru Shiraishi. He could help her get back on her feet. Just as Akira reached for her phone, she stopped herself.

"No way! I'm never calling that loser ever again. I swore that I would never speak to that amateur again." Akira told herself. Sure Minoru had become a popular star but he was still an amateur. He would only dig her into a deeper hole. Akira set her phone on the night stand and just stared at it. "I'm not calling him." She told herself over and over again.

"I think you should call him." Akira looked over at her left shoulder to see a little angel version of herself sitting there. "Remember all the good times you guys had."

"Ya like him outdoing you." Akira looked over at her right shoulder. A little devil version of her was leaning against her neck. "Don't call him cause that will only mean you're giving in." Glancing back a forth between her two shoulders, Akira sighed.

"This must be a sign that I'm going crazy." She mumbled.

"You're not crazy Akira, just desperate and that's why we're here." The angel version said in a chipper voice. "Isn't that right Evil Akira?" The little evil Akira was shaking her head.

"We're not here to help her. We're going to get her killed." She said sarcastically. "Of course we're here to help, dip shit."

"There no need for that type of language now." Akira listened as the two little versions of herself ranted on and on about random stuff. If they were there to help then why didn't they just shut up and help.

"Um…guys, if you're going to do anything please do it quick because I think I'm going insane." Akira asked as the two minis kept yelling at each other. Her pleas didn't seem to reach them. "ARE YOU GONNA HELP ME OR NOT!!" The two minis jumped when they heard Akira's booming voice.

"Ah yes help you." The good mini started. "I think you should call Shiraishi." Akira groaned.

"You're the good side. I already know that's what you want. Aren't you supposed to give me like reasons or something?" The two minis looked at each other and then thought.

"Nah, we figured you would just pick one of us cause you never really think things through." The evil mini replied. Akira grabbed the evil one and started to squash it in her palms.

"No! Don't kill evil mini." The good mini pleaded. "She's the evil side of you, the side that sticks out the most." Akira then grabbed the good mini.

"I'm getting sick of you two insulting me!" Akira yelled. "Help me or shut the fuck up and leave." Letting go of the two minis, they flew back up to her shoulders and brushed the dirt off of their clothes.

"Geez, you're violent." The evil mini remarked. "Ok, I think you shouldn't ca…"

"I know that. I said I knew that. That's it just to piss you off I'm gonna call him. How do you like that?" Akira screamed at the evil mini. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Shiraishi's number.

-- -- --

Well that's the first chapter of SUPER IDOL. I hope you enjoyed it. Anyways, this will be my second Lucky Star fic (I can't post the first because I break like most of the site rules) and so far I hope you enjoyed it.

I want you all to review and tell me of any problems with grammar or spelling you might see. It's been a while since I posted on so I might be a little rusty. Also any plot ideas or suggestions are welcomes.

Until next time Bye Nii


	2. Shiraishi to the rescue

Just to let everyone know, I haven't been writing this cause I'm working on something for Nanowrimo and until that's done I really won't be posting anything. Maybe expect more up dates in like another month or two. I know it seems long but if u patient Ill see if I can unload some more.

I wrote this chapter like right after the first one so here ya all go. Maybe if I get some more reviews I'Il update more.

Chapter 2

Shiraishi to the rescue

Ever since he had become an idol, Minoru had focused on learning some new things in his spare time. The first thing he had installed was a tennis court on his lavish two floor house. His house was the nicest in the neighborhood. Hell, it was probably the nicest in all of Japan. He even made sure to have a solid diamond toilet seat put in the master bathroom.

Today was like any other day. Minoru was busy learning tennis from his world renowned tennis couch in his expensive tennis court. In his hand was a personalized racket and even the tennis ball was made out of the best material money could buy.

"Excuse me, Mr. Shiraishi…"

"Sebastian, that is Mr. Shiraishi-san to you!" Minoru interrupted. The butler that had come out of the house sighed. His master was nice but he had changed his name to Sebastian because all butlers should have that name.

"Isn't saying Mr. and san in the same sentence like saying Mr. twice?" the tennis couch asked.

"Well kind of, I like it so just deal with it." Minoru replied. He scanned over his butler to see if he could guess what he wanted. He had a running game with Sebastian that if he could guess what he wanted then Sebastian would have to 1000 sit ups per right guess. Sadly, Minoru hadn't guessed right yet. He was going to get it right this time. "Your here to give me my medicine."

"Sorry young master, we all ready did that this morning." Minoru snapped his fingers. He was a big 0 and 79. "You have call from a Ms. Akira." Minoru almost chocked on his own spit. What could she possibly want?

"Hang the phone up this instant!" Minoru dove behind his tennis coach. "She could send a bomb through the phone and kill us all."

"That's not possible." The tennis couch explained. "She would have to condense the bomb making it into different types of waves that could travel through the phone lines then materialize the bomb and set it off. I highly doubt that will happen." Minoru, still frightened, remained behind his tennis couch.

"Shall I tell her to call back?" Sebastian asked. Minoru eased himself out of his hiding place and grabbed the phone. He had to take it like man or forever lose his pride as a young adult.

"Hello?" he said in the receiver. At first there was no response but then an explosion of Akira's yelling rang in Minoru's ear.

"Finally you answer the god damn phone. Listen to me Minoru, I really really really really need a favor from you and if you even think about saying no I'll completely destroy you and your life." Minoru pulled the phone from her ear. He didn't know if the sudden pains were from Akira's loud voice or if Akira's loud voice had caused a migraine headache.

"Could you explain what happened?" Minoru asked as he slowly put the phone back to his era. Akira began her long explanation about how she lost all her money and how her manager was a complete bastard and should go to hell. The whole conversation (20 minutes of it being Akira cussing out her manager) had lasted about 30 minutes and Minoru's tennis time was out.

"So did you get all that?" Akira asked. As always when she wasn't on stage, Akira sounded pissed like a bat out of hell. Minoru didn't know how to reply. Should he tell her no and risk being crucified by Akira's insane rage or should he say yes and risk being completely destroyed by Akira's insane rage when he screwed something up?

"I think I got everything but where are you know?" Minoru asked. He could hear screaming in the background and what sounded like a gunshot.

"Oh, the owners of the hotel are trying to get into my room but I have the door…one sec." Minoru heard what sounded like machine gun bullets eating through wood. "Go to hell you sons of bitches!!!"

"um…Akira-sama?" Minoru asked.

"What, I told you to hold on. It looks like the owners are bringing in the big guns and I'm almost out of ammo." Akira yelled. Minoru listened to more gun shots and then what sounded like a grenade exploding.

"Akira-sama, are you ok?"

"I'm perfectly fine. I got them all too so there are no worries on my end. Anyway, I want you to get me some big gig as an idol so I can get all my money back." Akira re-explained. "Are you gonna help me or not?" Minoru thought back to the past when he Akira shared so many good times. Sadly, all the times they shared consisted of Akira screaming at Minoru for being a crappy idol and she always threatened to replace him.

"I think I'll pass." Minoru replied. He was about to cut Akira off when all the sudden he heard what sounded like crying on the other end.

"Oh please Minoru, I need your help so badly and you would just leave little old me all alone. Think of how I helped your career and everything I did for you." Akira pleaded. Minoru sighed. He knew she was faking because it was what she did best. Even though he knew it was a lit, Minoru couldn't help but think that Akira really needed his help.

"Well, I guess I do have something we could do to get us to the title of SUPER IDOL."

"Really?" Akira sounded really happy and Minoru couldn't help but smile. Was he going to break through her hard shell? Probably not but he could try.

"Ok Akira, listen to this. We are going to go to America and audition for Transformer 2!" Minoru waited for Akira to reply but nothing happened. There was complete silence but she hadn't hung up because there was on dial tone. "Akira-sama."

"BULL SHIT!!!" Akira yelled. "I want a real job that will make me money."

"But it will." Minoru explained. "Sure the movie got crappy reviews from critics but it still made a tone of money and we all know that the Transformer fan boys will go and see it like 100 times. That means you will have a millions of fans who love you because you stood next to their favorite giant robots that can turn into cars. Not only that but we can make a lot of money."

"Are you serious?" Akira still didn't sound impressed.

"Yes, we could become millionaires, well for me a billionaire, off of one movie." Minoru sounded all excited and ready to go. Akira couldn't help but think it might be a good idea to head to a new place and act. America was where all the big names were after all.

"All right, I'm desperate so I'll bite." Akira replied. "How are we gonna get there."

"We can use my own personal jet." Akira mouth dropped. He had his own jet and she could only afford a crappy trailer that was practically falling apart. Why was Minoru so blessed when she was so cursed to walk down the lowly path of loserdom.

"God damn you Minoru but I have to admit you got pretty good." Akira somewhat complemented. "But you're still not as good as me!!!"


End file.
